1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic material folding machines and, more particularly, to machines for automatically folding small, flat cloth articles such as shop towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major cost associated with commerical laundering operations stems from the folding of the laundered articles so that they may be easily handled, neatly stored and readily dispensed. Manual folding, when large quantities of laundered articles are involved, is relatively time-consuming and thus may be very expensive. The cost per item attributable to this step in the laundering process is greater for small items than for large items, such as sheets and the like. Accordingly, there is a substantial need for machines for automatically folding the laundered articles in a continuous flow manner.
Various apparatus for automatic folding of commercially laundered items are the subjects of my prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,138 and 4,059,258. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,138 relates to the "Iron Woman" automatic folding machine for small articles which will automatically make a center fold or a french fold and then a cross fold, and which is adaptable for use with laundered articles having sizes up to about 2'.times.4'. Such machines are particularly useful when large quantities of a single type and single size of article, for example towels, napkins or diapers, are involved. Unfolded, flat laundered items are continuously fed into one end of the machine, and folded items are continuously delivered from the other end of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,258 discloses a particular type of automatic folding apparatus in which a second fold may be selectively developed in a previously folded article.
There is a particular need, not fulfilled by either of the disclosed machines, for the folding of shop towels. These are the wiping cloths, commonly used by mechanics, service station attendants and the like, which are typically about 1 ft. square. Customarily, these are not folded individually, but are rather placed in stacks of ten towels, folded double, with five of the thus-folded stacks tied together in a bundle for shipment to the customer. The folding of shop towels may be done on a rough basis; precise folding and pressing is not required as in the case of sheets, pillow cases, table cloths and the like. However, relatively high speed in the handling of the shop towels through the bundling, folding, stacking and typing process is important if the cost attributable to the process is to be kept within manageable limits. This consideration militates toward a folder which not only accepts and processes the shop towels from the operator at a rate which exceeds the maximum feed rate of the operator, but which can encourage the individual operator to improve her maximum feed rate.